One spell
by johnmenefee21
Summary: One shot. Voldemort has been defeated on American soil. Read the A:N at bottom


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or movies.

**This rabid plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

Several thousand witches and wizards had gathered on what use to be the northern forest of school known as the American Military Academy. The school was located in a bend of a small river the only way to approach was across several bridges. Here was the location of a terrible, and vengeance filled battle field. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose as he wondered where the students of the AMA got the courage to face the former Dark Lord Voldemort, especially when he told them that this wasn't their fight. Dumbledore conveniently forgot about what happened to Salem, as well as the Americans burning desire for revenge. The banter the two leaders engaged in ended in surprise as a thousand killing curses rained from the forest as well as from in front of the school. The attack caught Voldemort off guard as one of the curse's hit him in the chest. What surprised Dumbledore was the fact the Americans never gave up and there were a lot of them Dumbledore knew the dark forces were heavily out numbered, his estaminets were by at least five to one. None of the pureblood fighters were left alive, all of the trolls and werewolves Voldemort had never stood a chance as flames cut the two groups down. In forty minutes 10 percent of England's pureblood population ended. The Americans chased the fleeing death eaters to the bridge where the students struck. It wasn't a pretty sight. The student, who he later learned it was Harry Potter, blew up the bridge where many of the death eaters were killed instantly those that survived were trapped by debris only to die of hypothermia. When Dumbledore heard the final death toll, he was appalled, only three hundred Americans' were killed compared to four thousand enemy combatants' dead. Dumbledore realized that the Americans didn't care about their enemy. So he was afraid of what was to arrive.

Fudge was ecstatic today he was going to give the biggest speech of his political career, hell he even wrote a speech that he told the senior student he was to read or go to Azkaban. This student arranged the attack on the rear of the death eaters. Yes Mr. Bell was going to get him reelected nothing was going to stop the flames of war from appearing when his citizens learn that most of the pureblood's died on this soil. Nothing will stop him from sitting back and watch as this country is torn apart by the International Confederation. Yes things were looking up for him, little did he know was that Cadet Zack Bell was going to exercise his constitutional rights, and rightly screw Wizarding England for years to come.

"Bell what are you going to do?" Came the question.

"Trust me that idiot Fudge would never know what hit him Harry. I'm sorry but your government's not going to survive this one were a proud people and this neurotic, simpleton thinks he can frighten me with prison time he has another thing coming." Bell answered the raven haired youth.

"But if the government falls then."

"Hermione you two are the only redeeming people in your country. You haven't lost your scents of right or wrong like the others who have had their hopes and dreams crushed, by those assess out there. Have you read this damned speech he wants me to read" A shake of several heads? Was all he needed, "No? Well then it's simple _Fudge_ makes it seems like it was his idea that we where they're to add the brave souls on the wall. Well that is a load of shit, we were told not to get involved. After Salem this country wanted blood and we supplied that demand. Many parents fell to the ground to weep that their child's killer was dead. My own parents were thanking me for taking down my sister's killers both never will get to bare their own children. So tell me why should I. No let me restate that why should we care about that greedy mother fu. Never mind I, really don't care if Fudge tries to arrest me he will die as well as Dumbledore and any other who tries. Trust me Harry, and Hermione nothing is going to stop us when Fudges stupidity shines through. It's nearly time so go and find a seat and watch the blood flow."

With that said the group of three left to go and find Fudge. When they found Fudge, as well as Dumbledore, and to the surprise of the three the President to the magical American government. Zack had plastered an I'm so going to screw you two look on his face. Nether wizards caught it but the president clearly caught it.

"Bell my good boy how are you?" Fudge asked.

"I'm fine but can I ask that I go first I really don't like the spot light?"

Dumbledore and Fudge shared a look that signaled to Zack that his wish would be granted. So came Dumbledore's answer. "Yes, just as long as you don't take too long. The minister wishes to get his speech as well as you Mr. Alexander."

"Don't worry about me I think. My speech is in the capable hands of Senior Cadet Zack Bell." Came the baritone reply, with a wink to his young cadet.

Zack didn't hear is name being called but he was walking up onto the podium anyway. Taking a sip of water, Zack calmly looked at the speech Fudge wanted him to read. With a slight shrug of his shoulders he threw the papers over his shoulder and without watching into a waste bin that was behind him. Fudge was worried but when the president whispered that he memorized the speech those fears left him.

"Ladies and Gentle Men of the United States, my name is Cadet Zack Bell, and I'm the senior ranking cadet here at the academy. Earlier this year we were told that we would play host to Hogwarts. Little did we know that the neurotic fools of England had brought war to our shores . . . "

"That isn't what I told you to read. Aurors arrest that man!" Fudge screamed pointing at Bell. Before the Aurors had a chance to move a loud click could be heard over the silence. Fudge looked around the room and saw that these weren't American civilians, but the same fighters that were on the field just days ago.

"One false move and those M-16 and Squad Automatic Weapons will cut your pitiful force in half. Now sit down and shut up and let the Cadet speak his peace." The President ordered. When Fudge tried to open his mouth, he was cut off. "Fudge he's protected by very powerful magic, called the Constitution of the United States of America we all are protected by it should you try and have him arrested for saying what he felt then this country's magic would have found you guilt and killed you on the spot, so in other words don't try it. Continue Cadet Bell."

With a nod Zack continued, "As I was saying the English pansies brought that bastard Voldemort to our lands. In which he wasted no time in attacking Salem Academy of Magic. Forty thousand students ranging from the age of six to eighteen studied there. By morning seventeen hundred lied dead. Just because we don't hold English values close to our hearts. So he kills them and runs, then we were told that he was going to hit this school next, so were told it's not our fight just stay in the dorms like good soldiers. That's a load of horse sit since when has any American soldier sat out a war that was unjustly brought to us. So a simple plan was, needed the forest provided the perfect solution with a few cleverly hidden bunkers in front of the school we waited. Several hours later our wait was over, what struck me was the way both the old meddlesome goat fu . . . Lover bantered with the pasty skinned megalomaniac and his pathetic so-called army. Before either side could move General Mark Grievous was to kick off the slaughter. Bless his soul he never missed the skinny bastard that brought us pain. I watched from the tree line and ordered the order to fire. No charms or jinks left our wands, no we fired you're so called unforgivable. The Killing Curse, where the fire came from, I don't know but it sure as hell worked getting the rest to the bridge, and that's when Harry Potter blew the fucking bridge up. Such a sight all four thousand combatants' never left the field alive. The clean up crews are still pulling bodies from the water. So as this is being broadcasted live around the U.K. and the U.S. I wonder how those morons across the sea will handle this one. Oh by the way neurotic Fudge and Senile Dumbledore that your action here, on this date of April 23, 1997 constitutes a declaration of war. Guess what, your ministry has fallen and you two as well as every English student is now a prisoner of war. Everyone over the age of 17 will get a trial the rest will be sent back home. Be aware that you flee its instant death."

"Bell tell me how my ministry fell?" Fudge asked imperious tone.

"Simple the Queen of England used this as an excuse to end corruption in the ministry. Yes there will be some but not to this degree we were use and targets and that we don't like so when your in prison you'll be well acquaintance with a man named Bubba. So bend over and take it up the tail pipe like a good little bitch." With that said the students named were arrested and sent to a holding area while Fudge and his staff with Dumbledore tried to escape only to find the Americans weren't joking as Percy and Umbridge were gunned down right in front of the former minster and the many titled Dumbledore. The two made a smart moves and surrendered then and there.

In the following years the fifty students who were found guilty were released to go home to find a different land, those whose parents weren't magical had found their way into the government scheme and were doing a fairly good job. Many tried to bring back the old ways but found that the new government was way too strong to even attempt the way of the pureblood's as it was called.

As for Harry and Hermione they stayed in the States to live a peaceful and very prosperous life after finding the cure to lycanthropy. But their lives had its downs, Dumbledore died of a massive stroke before his trial could begin. While Ginny was sent home, who later died of massive internal injuries she suffered from getting plowed it to the frozen ground while playing for the Hogwarts Quidditch team. Ron took the death of his sister hard when on an eating binge that resulted in his death. While in December of 2001, their friend Zack was killed in Afghanistan. Needless to say on that April day when one American had the courage to stand up to the most powerful men in the world and say what he wanted resulted in major changes for England France and several other countries saw change. No thanks to Spain, Italy, Germany, and the United States, not to mention their non-magical counter parts.

**A/N: LIKE I SAID IT'S A RABID BUNNY. BUT I HAVE A CHALLENGE. WRITE WHY HOGWARTS IS IN THE STATES AND THE BATTLE THAT IS MENTION IN THIS LITTLE ONE SHOT, NO MODERN WEAPONS FOR THE BATTLE. OR THE FALL OUT THAT COMES FROM WHAT HAS BEEN SAID.**


End file.
